


Shining Just To Become

by Madcinder



Series: My Songs [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: How important do I need to be before I'm important to you?





	Shining Just To Become

I want to love you  
This is no ordinary life  
I need to hold you  
I am not the solitary kind

I can’t take the road less traveled  
I’d trip and fall alone  
Though life’s mysteries unravel  
I can’t help but need the road

I can’t follow the crowd  
Though misery’s allowed  
I’d fight for joy and make some noise  
I’ve got to write this down

Just a poet and the work I’ve done  
Running, I’m the only one  
Another restless day’s begun  
But I’m still someone’s son  
Shining just to become

I need to touch you  
Just to know that you’re for real  
You know I love you  
It’s just the way I feel

You can take me almost anywhere  
Make me face my doom  
I can feel it in the air  
It’s wrong to just assume

I can’t just run around  
I’m stuck in what I found  
I’d love to make your day today  
Babe, I got to write you down

Just a poet and the work I’ve done  
Running, I’m the only one  
Another restless day’s begun  
But I’m still someone’s son  
Shining just to become

Just a poet and the work I’ve done  
Running, I’m the only one  
Another restless day’s begun  
But I’m still someone’s son  
Shining just to become


End file.
